Creando mi propia leyenda
by Karlita bass
Summary: Para llegar a ser alguien en Rune Midgard tienes que aprender, aliarte y pelear por tus ideales, esto es algo que Hellie tendra que aprender si desea llegar a ser alguien en el Reino
1. Capítulo 1: Como papa solia decir

Como me acuerdo que me decía mi madre cuando estoy en estas situaciones; "no seas knight la búsqueda esta muy difícil, además eso no va contigo", a no, pero eso si siempre le contestaba diciendo; "es que quiero ser como papá toda una leyenda en Rune y también he entrenado mucho como para llegar a serlo".

Sí, sin duda siempre me pasaba lo mismo, pero ahora la diferencia era que antes jugaba con mis amigos con espadas de madera y nuestros padres nos observaban evitando que nos diéramos un buen golpe y ahora me estaban persiguiendo orcos para matarme y comerse mis órganos.

Mientras corría, estaba pensando a quién echarle la culpa si me pasaba algo, pensé en papá por haberme educado así, o a los instructores, por haberme puesto esta lista de objetos, pero al final lo comprendí todo, si quiero ser un knight, voy a tener que hacer esto todos los días, así que desenvaine mi espada y les plante cara mientras pensaba estar en lo correcto. El primero intentó golpearme con su hacha, la cubrí y le rebane el cuello para que no me fuera a molestar después, vino el siguiente espere, intentó darme un golpe en vertical, así que lo esquive de lado le di un rodillazo en la cara y le hice un corte horizontal en el pecho, con el mismo impulso que le di a la espada le corte la pierna a otro orco que venia hacia mi, cuando cayó al suelo le enterré la espada en el pecho, como me decía mi padre; no "dejes a ninguno vivo o regresan para matarte", escuche rugir a uno más cuando lo voltee a ver era más grande que los otros 3 que ya había vencido, pero este tenia como un color azul. Salí corriendo hacia él, con mi espada tomada con las dos manos ya que era muy pesada pero me hacía ver genial, el orco me lanzó su lanza que fácilmente desvié con mi espada, sacó su enorme hacha e intentó golpearme con un golpe inclinado, lo trabe con mi espada detenida con ambas manos, y si, el maldito era muy fuerte, al ver mi cara de desesperación me hizo un gesto burlón sacando la lengua, y ahí puede ver lo que necesitaba, así que le di un cabezazo seco en la cara. Cuando vi que dejo de poner fuerza en el hacha, solté la espada con una mano y le di un golpe en su sucia boca, al hacer eso el infeliz me tiro una mirada con enojo, pero ya era muy tarde para él, así que con la mano que tenía agarrada la espada le di un golpe con el mango de esta en la quijada, y los vi volar, el orco cayó al suelo y fui y le clavé la espada en la garganta, y me tire al suelo en la parte en donde vi que cayeron los dientes.

Mientras los buscaba me puse a gritar; "no puede ser donde cayeron, los necesito, ah! ya los vi pequeñines, jejejejejeje". Saque una bolsa donde puse los dientes junto con los demás objetos de mi búsqueda y también saque la lista de mi bota derecha, y pude ver esos objetos ;"uñas de zombie , garras de bigfoot, patas de Arakne", todas marcadas como completas, y en la parte de debajo de la hoja decía "dientes de orco", de la emoción me eché a llorar, me puse la lista otra vez en mi bota, me quite el casco y lo avente mientras maldecía lo pesado que era, mi cabellera negra cayó sobre mi espalda, la tome y me dije; "no puede ser, tengo el cabello muy maltratado, pero es algo que un buen baño no me pueda quitar". Me puse de pie, me sacudí la ropa y me limpié las lágrimas mientras me decía a mi misma; "decía mamá que esto no era para mí, pero si me regañaría, parezco un niño, pero ya se acabo todo, solo tengo que ir a Prontera a dejar esto y seré una knight". Para mi suerte los muros de Prontera se veían cerca así que me encamine hacia la ciudad, estaba muy cansada, pero me mantenía en pie el sueño que estaba a punto de cumplir.

Más cansada todavía pude pasar la puerta, después de que el sujeto de la entrada estaba diciendo que tenía que revisarle más de cerca, pero la verdad es que el pervertido me quería manosear, si que es difícil ser linda. Seguí caminando, ya podía ver la cabaña de reclutamiento de los knight, podía saborear el olor de mi armadura de hierro y dejar en el olvido esta que era de madera que le robe a un orco, cuando estaba más cerca sentí una apretón por la espalda, solo me pude caer como tabla sin poner resistencia. Cuando me levante vi que era una chica de complexión delgada, cabello rosado muy largo llegaba más un poco más abajo de su cintura, traía puesto una camisa sin mangas roja, y unas mallas rojas esta me abrazo. "Hellie!, hace mucho que no te veía, que paso?, donde estabas?", me dijo, a lo que yo conteste; "Daisy estuve a punto de darte un golpe, creí que eras otro de esos malditos pervertidos" , ella me soltó, "lo siento", me dijo, le sonreí, la observe y vi algo que no había visto antes, ya era toda una assassin, "te ves muy bien vestida de assassin, tonta, ¿dónde te habías metido?", le dije, en eso se escucho otra voz masculina detrás de mi; "fuimos a Morroc, porque cierta personita quería hacerse assassin, pero no sabia a donde ir, ni que cosas buscar, así que papa me mando a ayudar en todo a la tonta de mi hermanita". Voltee a ver a esa persona era un chico delgado de cabello negro que le tapaba parte de la cara, traía puesta una camisa blanca redoblada en las mangas hasta los codos, pantalón de mezclilla y tirantes sueltos,ademas traía puesta una gorra negra con una estrella naranja y estaba jalando un carrito de madera, le dije llena de ira al instante ; "Silke, eres un molesto amargado", este rápidamente se enojó y me contesto; "mírate pareces niño, señorita"; a lo que yo mas enojada le grite; "tu eres un blacksmith que ni siquiera sabe forjar un cuchillo", nos quedamos observando enojados un rato, mientras Daisy nos decía cosas para relajarnos. "Sabes que, pensándolo bien, no vales la pena" , le dije, "Primero báñate, hueles a orco", me contestó, apenas me le iba a lanzar a golpes cuando Daisy me detuvo, y me dijo; "oye Hellie, que tal si vamos de compras, vi unos poringhats bien lindos" a lo que conteste, "vayan yo los alcanzo después, acabo de juntar los objetos que necesitaba para ser knight y ya no puedo esperar mas; le dije con una gran sonrisa. "Yo voy a la zona comercial, así que vámonos Daisy", dijo Silke. "Lo siento no me puedo despegar de el, después me platicas como estuvo ¿sip?", me dijo la pelirosa, la vi y le sonreí, "claro que si", le dije. Vi como se alejaban, mientras Daisy me hacia señas de hasta pronto, Silke me hacia señas feas con el dedo. Pensé en gritarle algo, pero recordé a lo que venia, y mejor lo deje para mas al rato, mientras me dirigía a la cabaña.

Una vez dentro me encontré con que no había nadie, pero sobre una mesa pude ver que había una campanita, así que la soné, pero no venía nadie, así que la soné más fuerte, hasta oír una voz que dijo; "no haga tanto ruido ya escuche si", escuche unos pasos que se acercaban arrastrándose, era un señor, de edad algo avanzada, calvo con una barba larga y blanca, traía puesto algo así como una túnica y un gorrito para dormir; "que quieres?", me gritó, así que yo le grite; "vengo para registrarse como knight!", a lo que él me gritó con más fuerza; "lista y objetos!", vi que no le podría ganar, así que saque la lista de mi bota derecha, y la bolsita en la que traía los objetos y se las dio, el señor tomó la lista y se puso a verla mientras susurraba, abrió la bolsa y se puso a ver todo lo que había dentro mientras revisaba si era lo mismo que la lista decía, "un momento", gritó el señor, me estremecí, me habría faltado algo, "¿Qué pasa!?" le pregunté, primero tiró una leve carcajada, "que chico tan habilidoso eres, esta es la tercera vez que completan esta misma lista, es raro, según yo esta es de las fáciles" , le dije con mucho enojo; "soy mujer carajo, mujer" a lo que él me dijo; "pues no pareces y menos con esos desplantes", me aguante el coraje, el señor se puso a sacar algo de un cajón, "bien si eres mujer, con esto lo descubriré", y el viejo sacó una cinta para medir, "necesito medir tu cuerpo para ver de que tamaño es tu armadura, niña", me dijo, estaba horrorizada porque el viejo tenía una razón muy buena para manosearme.

Cuando ya me daba por vencida escuche una voz; "ya papa, como eres pervertido, te van a volver a meter a la cárcel por acoso", voltee a ver de donde venía la voz, era un chico rubio de cabello corto, ojos azules, traía una camiseta negra ajustada y sin mangas, pantalón negro con las botas de su armadura doradas "papá vete ahora yo atiendo" dijo el chico y después me dijo; "hola, soy Silver, ¿puedo atenderte?", lo examine y le dije de una forma trabada, "vvven-ggo a haccermme kkknighttt" mientras pensaba, "lindo, lindooo, lindo, lindooo" , observe que tomó la lista y se puso a leerla y veía los objetos mientras hablaba, pero yo estaba perdida observandolo.

"¿me estas oyendo?, me pregunto y reventó mi burbuja de ilusiones en las que me estaba proponiendo matrimonio, "disculpa?", le dije, a lo que el contesto; "como te llamas?", no me la creía posiblemente me pediría una cita, así que le dije muy alegre "Helliezabeth Gospell", me observo un instante, "eres hermana de Erza?", me pregunto, a lo que yo conteste "sip, es mi hermana", sonrió y me dijo "lo sabía, había visto esos mismos ojos antes, solo que, los de Erza son azules, y los tuyos son verdes", intente cambiar la plática rápido; " si está completa mi lista?", la observo un poco, "si, es mas esta es la misma lista que presente yo, le pregunte emocionada; "¿en serio?", el rubio me volteo a ver a los ojos y me dijo; "sí y recuerdo que cuando acabe me veía igual que tu, solo que tu, te ves mas linda" me tape las mejillas para evitar que viera que me habia sonrojado, no todos los días te hace un cumplido el chico más guapo que has conocido. Tomó la cinta de medir y me dijo; " creo que lo vas a tomar como una ofensa, pero, tengo que tomar tus medidas para ver de que tamaño es tu armadura", estaba a punto de gritarle que si cuando escuche que se golpeó la puerta principal de la choza, "Hellie!" gritó Daisy que venía corriendo junto con Silke, me puse muy enojada y pensaba porque en este momento?, pero poniendo una cara de seriedad para que Silver no se asustara con mi actitud, le pregunté a la pelirosa; "que pasa querida?", Daisy tomo aire y me empezó a decir, "unos tipos me estaban diciendo cosas muy raras en la zona comercial, Silke me dijo que mejor nos regresáramos, cuando volvíamos, nos estaban siguiendo, así que Silke saco su martillo y les dijo que se fueran, pero los tipos sacaron espadas y Silke me dijo que corriera hacia acá, el les lanzo su carrito y vinimos corriendo" Silke me vio y me dijo, "necesito que me ayudes a recuperar mi carrito", enojada con Silke le dije; "dime una razón, solo una, para que tenga que ir a ayudarte", Silver me volteo a ver y me dijo; "porque eres una knight", le iba a decir algo al rubio pero pensé que después de la boda podría decírselo, tome aire y le dije con una sonrisa muy falsa "solo deja que me tomen las medidas y vamos" Silver me hizo una sonrisa de felicidad, era lo mas lindo que había visto así que seguí teniendo mi globo de ilusión en el que me daba el anillo de compromiso, el rubio se estaba preparando para medirme, derrepente se escucho que volvían a golpear la puerta, "Silver ya vamonos" se escucho, Silver tiró la cinta para medir al suelo y; "gritó si ya voy", corrió hacia la mesa en la que estaba su padre sentado tomó su armadura, sus guantes y su casco y con un a sonrisa me dijo; "otro día seguimos platicando", muy confundida le dije "pero ¿a dónde vas?" el chico me volteo a ver y con una sonrisa me dijo; "a Glast heim, pero todavía es muy peligroso para ti", me sonroje y le pregunte; "¿algún día me llevaras?, y el con su mirada fija en mi me dijo; "si la próxima vez que valla te buscare para invitarte" y acabo esto con una sonrisa mientras se alejaba.

Estaba que no me la creía, así que grite muy fuerte "que lindo", pero mi grito se vio suspendido por el tronar de la cinta de medir que sostenía el padre de Silver, "entonces que?, vas a dejar que yo te mida?". Como mi inciso A se había ido, pero como llegaron Silke y Daisy pude escoger, queda el inciso B que era el padre de Silver pero no lo escogería porque se le veía la cara que se iba a malpasar, voltee a ver a mi siguiente opción el inciso C, osease el "forjador" Silke, lo primero que me paso por la cabeza fue que claro que no, no le daría el gusto a ese zoquete, la siguiente opción era Daisy, si mi mejor amiga, algo torpe pero en si mi amiga, le tome la mano, le quite la cinta de medir al señor y me fui corriendo atrás de una cortina que según yo servía para que la gente se midiera la armadura, "rápido y nada de manosearme" le dije y ella me contesto; "claro que no", le di la cinta y le dije empieza por el pecho me puse de espaldas a ella, pasó la cinta por mi y grito horrorizada "ah! Que horrible tienes el pelo, necesitas un baño urgente" muy enojada le dije "cállate y empieza a medir", la pelirosa vio la cinta otra vez y dijo; "88 wow eso es mucho", tomó la cinta y bajo a mi cintura "58 estas un poco, como decirlo sin que te afecte, mmm gordita" muy enojada le grite "gordita, como te atreves flaca", se rió un poco, bajo a mí cadera y dijo "89 son más y no se te ven tanto como allá arriba",estaba muy enojada y le dije "envidiosa", ella me contesto con un burlón "ja, tengo mejores medidas que tu", así que le quite la cinta y empecé a medirla, una vez que la acabe de medir le dije; "83, 50, 83 ves pareces tabla" nos quedamos observando enojadas un momento y salimos de la cortina, "señor mis medidas son" le dije al señor pero él me interrumpió "si lo escuche todo" y Silke nos veía feo, en eso el señor dijo todavía con una cara de que no se creía lo que acababa de pasar; "mira hija, si tenemos tu armadura totalmente equipada, pero esta hasta el último cuarto así que dame como una hora para buscarla y traerla, en eso ponte a hacer algo" Silke me tomó del hombro y me dijo; "que te parece si vamos por mi carrito" a lo que conteste; "esta bien, imbecil, pero esto solo lo hago porque eso es lo que haría una knight" el señor me vio y me dijo; "esta bien, aqui los esperare".

Una vez que llegamos a la zona comercial Silke identificó su carrito y fuimos hacia el, lo tenia un señor que olía peor que yo y Silke le gritó; "devuélveme mi carrito" a lo que el tipo contesto con un fácil; "no", intente conquistandolo me puse de rodillas y le puse una cara tierna "por favor señor, no lo podría regresa?" le dije y él me contestó; "o niño me has conmovido, te lo daré con una condición, si ves a ese sujeto de halla, si le ganas te doy ese carrito, el mió y todavía algo de mi puesto" y muy enojada le grite; "soy mujer idiota, mujer", me observo y me dijo con una risa malvada "esta bien, si pierdes, vendrán conmigo tu y tu amiga" lo vi y me solté riendo; "ja, que fácil, de una vez deberias de poner ese sombrero vaquero sobre el carro y desocupar el otro", vi a Silke y a Daisy y les dije; "vuelvo en un momento", iba caminando hacia ese sujeto al verlo tenía pelo castaño muy corto y una cara de fanfarrón supe que era un crusader, armadura muy grande un escudo muy grande y una espada pequeña, mi papá los describe como los que no eran suficientemente buenos para ser knight o lo suficiente valientes, le dije; "señor, quisiera pelear conmigo?", mientras reía dijo; "esta bien chiquillo pero algo te voy a decir algo, el gran Zarek no perdona a nadie que lo rete", me enoje pero me trage el grito porque si le decía que era mujer de seguro se negaría a pelear, "y otra cosa niño, córtate el pelo, pareces mujer", eso sí me pudo hasta el alma, "esta bien zoquete ponte en guardia" le dije, el tipo muy enfurecido tomó su escudo, desenvaino su espada y me gritó "ahora si pagaras, te voy a patear el trasero". En eso escuche un grito "1000Zennyss al de pelo largo", voltee a ver quien era quien lo decía y era Silke, en eso lo rodeaba mucha gente mientras le decían que cómo era posible que yo le ganara al grandulón y también tomaban la apuesta mientras se reían de Silke por iluso, escucha otro grito que decía; "pelea niño!" este lo decía Zarek y así comenzó la pelea.

El tipo intentó golpearme con su pequeña espada, pero era lento, lento y feo, lo lleve hacia donde estaba el tipo al que le queríamos quitar el carrito de Silke, "bien Zarek es hora de que te presente a la madera", le dije mientras esquivaba sus espadazos, Zarek tomó su escudo e intentó golpearme con el , lo esquive le di un golpe en la cara, cuando se dobló hacia atrás por el dolor, con el mango de mi espada lo golpee en las costillas, eso hizo que Zarek cayera sobre sus rodillas, pero antes de que cayera lo tome con el mango de mi espada de el cuello y lo lancé sobre el puesto de el tipo que no nos quería regresar el carrito y lo destruyó todo, Zarek cayó inconsciente, el tipo se quedó impresionado al ver que le puse una golpiza a Zarek. Tome el sombrero vaquero, me lo puse y tire todas las cosas de el carrito mientras reía y decía; "Silke, toma tu carrito y vámonos", pero Silke estaba ocupado cobrandole a la gente, traía la gorra en la mano para que pusieran el dinero en ella, "me decían iluso, pues esa chica le a partido el trasero a gente más grande y más fuerte, es más creo que peleaba con orcos", le dijo riendo al tumulto y yo conteste; "vamos que tengo que ir por mi armadura", en eso llego Daisy con un porinhat y me dijo sonriente; "mira lo que me regalaron", le sonreí le mostré mi sombrero y le dije "mira lo que me gane" y nos empezamos a reír las dos. En eso Silke puso su gorro sobre el carrito y dijo; "esta bien ya vamonos" volteé a ver al tipo del puesto que destruí y le dije; "cuando se levante, le dices que le pateo el trasero una chica", el tipo se me quedó viendo con la boca abierta, mientras yo me alejaba de él.

Una vez dentro otra vez de la cabaña de los knight, estaba el padre de Silver casi dormido, "señor, ¿si encontró mi armadura?", pregunte, el señor se agacho y puso la armadura sobre la mesa de servicio, "¿Qué si la encontré?, no hay nada que William Max no pueda hacer", llegamos a verla, era hermosa tenía un color plateado sin ningún raspón ni hendidura, "mira desde que vino tu hermana por estos lugares tuvimos que comprar equipo femenino para knight y la realidad es que como hay muy pocas, todas las armaduras estan nuevas, es exactamente de tu talla". Era increíble, ya prácticamente era una knight, el señor me sonrió y me dijo; "por la cara que pones estoy seguro que has pensado en este momento por mucho", me quede sin habla y solo asenté con la cabeza, "pero te recomendaría que primero te bañaras y durmieras un poco, ah y toma esto", me dio una espada tipo claymore, "¿y esto para que?", le pregunté, "hija, esa katana que tienes solo sirve para cortar pan, se me hace increíble que hayas podido obtener esa lista con ella", le sonreí y le di las gracias, y me despedí de él, cuando salimos de la cabaña ya había anochecido así que les sugerí a los chicos que si íbamos a un hotel, pero que me prestaran dinero porque no tenía nada, en eso Silke me interrumpió; "Hellie, Hellie, con lo que ganamos tenemos hasta para una cena y un desayuno continental", así que nos soltamos riendo, mientras caminábamos al hotel, y como solía decir papá; "al final del día, después de todo, todo sale bien".


	2. Capitulo 2: La nueva Knight

Por fin logre abrir los ojos ya que tenía mucho que no dormía sobre una cama de verdad, estaba muy cómoda no quería ni moverme. Poco a poco empecé a sentir como volvía el sueño, así que decidí levantarme para nada en ese día.

Apenas estaba acurrucandome cuando escuche un grito chillante que decía; "buenos días solecito!". Supe casi de inmediato que era Daisy y ella continuaba gritando porque ese es su ritual por la mañana, "buenos días señor poring!, buenos días señor Merchant!, buenos días carrito de Silke!, buenos días mercancía robada de Silke, buenos días armas defectuosas de Silke!, buenos días Silke!".

Ignorandola tome la almohada y la puse sobre mi cabeza para sofocar el ruido, en cuanto la coloque pude tocar mi cabello, se sentía muy sedoso pero tenía muchas barañas, mientras lo masajeaba me dije; "ah pequeño, no te preocupes pronto dejaras de sufrir". Estaba ahí cómoda, solo pensando en mi cabello, en eso escuche un fuerte golpe en la puerta de mi habitación y la misma voz chillante de antes que ahora decía; "buenos días Hellie!", voltee a ver a la pelirosa ya que estaba a mis espaldas.

.

Ella ya estaba preparada para salir, linda como siempre con su característica gran sonrisa y me dijo; "vamos ya sal de la cama bella durmiente". Con una fuerza increíble tomó la base de la cama, la inclinó y empezó a gritar; "vamos ya!" , yo solo conteste tomándome de la cama con fuerza y gimiendo con enojo, "tienes que estrenar tu armadura nueva" me dijo, solté la cama y caí de ella, me puse sobre mis rodillas y voltee a ver a la pelirosa y asenté con la cabeza, me sonrió y me dijo; "pero primero tengo que arreglarte ese cabello" mientras sacaba un cepillo color rosa.

Estaba de rodillas en el suelo, mientras la pelirosa a mis espaldas sentada sobre la cama intentaba arreglarme el cabello, "que hiciste para que quedara así?" decía la pelirosa haciendo gestos de enojo mientras le daba de jalones a mi cabello, yo solo gritaba porque era muy doloroso, "e estado alejada de la, auch!, civilización durante casi 2 meses como, no lo hagas tan duro¡, como quisieras que lo tuviera?, tonta!, ten cuidado¡",le dije a lo que ella contesto; "el único problema es que esta echo bola", "acabe de bañarme muy noche, auch, intentando dejarlo igual que antes, no!, así no!, no!, duele¡, y casi lo logro", se escucho que alguien abrió la puerta, así que la pelirosa y yo volteamos a ver quien lo hacía, era Silke que dijo "voy a la zona comercial, tengo que vender unas cosas, haya las espero, a y otra cosa no hagan tanto ruido" a lo que yo le conteste "si ya, Daisy mas despacio¡, vete estorbo", Silke hiso un chasquido de coraje y azoto la puerta al irse.

Después de una plática amena que solo era interrumpida por mis gritos de dolor y obscenidades se escucho la primer grito de la pelirosa; "ya esta!, y se ve igual que antes!", lo decía mientras lo masajeaba. No sentí ninguna bola o algo mal en mi cabello, la idea de que mi cabello estuviera perfecto de nuevo y la idea de ponerme mi nueva armadura me tenían casi llorando de la emocion. Me puse de pie y me dirigí hacia la silla donde mi armadura descansaba, cuando estaba a punto de tomarla la emoción fue cortada por una frase; "¿y con que te la vas a poner?",caí de rodillas al piso, es cierto, no tengo nada con lo que se vea linda, de hecho no tenía nada de ropa solo mi pijama y el traje de swordman se encontraba hecho trizas ademas de estar lleno de sangre, lodo y además de eso las botas estaban igual, "que voy a hacer?" me pregunté. Al ver mi cara de preocupación Daisy dijo; "si quieres voy y te traigo algo para que estrenes tu armadura", a lo que conteste; "¿enserio lo harías?", me observó, tiro una leve sonrisa y me dijo; "claro que sí mensa, además ya me se tus medidas", soltamos una carcajada, y me dijo "mientras tanto deberías de comer algo", solo asenté con la cabeza. Salimos de la habitación, la pelirosa salió del hotel y yo me diriji hacia el restaurante todavía en mis pijamas.

Ya había acabado de comer y vaya que si lo hice, hasta el mesero se quedó impactado al ver que comiera tanto, pero ya estaba acostumbrada a esas situaciones. Después de la comida volví a mi habitación a esperar a Daisy, llegue y me acosté sobre la cama boca arriba, pensaba en lo feliz que estaría papá al verme con la armadura de Knight puesta. Y recorde el dia que golpee a los amiguitos de Silke, después de que me hicieran ir a pedirles disculpas por la tunda que les puse mis padres discutían en la cocina de mi casa y papá decía; "puedes verlo Margaretha, es como Erza, nació para ser knight, mis hijas son increíbles, un día estarán en el ranking, no es más, entre los diez grandes", a lo que mamá le dijo; "¿para que quieres eso?" y papá dijo de nuevo; "es que tu no lo ves como yo lo veo, Erza y Helliezabeth Gospell, las dos mejores Lord Knight de todo Rune Midgard. Es más creo que algún día ellas podrán vencerme" esto lo dijo mientras gritaba de emoción, mamá le puso los dedos en la boca y le dijo; "como eres modesto querido", papa se quitó suavemente la mano de mamá y le contestó; "yo modesto!, mira preguntale a cualquier persona que esté en la calle, quien vive en esta casa y te dirán; "El gran Seyren, Lord Knight, número uno en el ranking, héroe de guerra y además de eso general de la armada, esposo de Margaretha, padre de dos hermosas hijas y demás cosas", todo eso lo se porque, sale en el libro de historia de Rune Midgard", mama solo hiso gestos de negación con la cara y decía; "no, no, no, no" , papá le sonrió me volteo a ver y con la misma sonrisa me dijo; "verdad que si Hellie?", le regrese su sonrisa y le dije; "sip", papa se puso de rodillas y me dijo; "ven aquí linda", corrí hacia papá, y lo abrase, con mucha fuerza me tomó y se puso de pie, mientras daba vueltas, eso fue muy divertido pero claro que después de eso me fui a la cama temprano y sin cenar durante una semana porque mi madre estaba muy enojada.

Después de divagar un rato y ponerme a contar los agujeros del techo escuche que tocaron a la puerta. Después de cómo casi 2 horas de espera la misma voz chillona de la mañana gritaba desde el otro lado de la puerta y decia; "ya estoy aquí abre la puerta", así que rápido me puse de pie y corrí para abrirle. "Hubieras visto, que lindos vestidos había, claro que me tuve que probar algunos" decía la pelirosa que sostenía una bolsa mientras yo la veía con desesperación y ella continuaba diciendo; "me tope a una chica knight de cabello marrón que traía puesto uno muy lindo y le pregunte donde lo había comprado, era muy agradable y es mas, hasta me ayudó a escogerlo y también me ayudó en comprarte accesorios", "Ya dámelo!" la interrumpí gritando, paro de hablar de golpe con una cara de ligero enojo, lo puso en mis manos y me dijo; "espero que te guste", lo tome y salí corriendo al closet.

"Espero que no sea rosa, sabes que me veo roja", mientras la pelirosa contestaba; "nop, la chica sabía mucho de colores, y me dijo cual se te vería mejor, también dijo que haría que resaltaran tus ojos", en eso la interrumpí gritando; " ¿y las botas?", Daisy se quedó en silencio y me dijo; "compre estas ella me dijo que son las que estan de moda en las knight pero yo lo dudo", asome la cabeza un poco por la puerta y las vi, eran de esas de cuero y llegan como unos 5 cm abajo de la rodilla, mientras le decía a la pelirosa; "no se ven tan mal. Daisy, otra cosa ¿dijiste que era knight cierto?", Daisy solo acentuó con la cabeza así que continué; "no le preguntaste su nombre?, la pelirosa me dijo rápidamente; "no, estaba tan apurada que lo olvide por completo, pero si tenía mejor sentido de la moda, era más amable, y pues se veía más linda que tu" le hice una mirada fea a la pelirosa y se quedo callada, hiso una gran sonrisa y dijo; "pero puedes ser mas linda solo tendrías que arreglarte mas ya sabes acomodarte el cabello cosas así", con la misma mirada le dije; "si, si, si, el daño ya esta hecho" y las dos nos soltamos riendo.

"Oye, como tardas", me dijo la pelirosa ya que tenia como 30 minutos cambiandome, "ya casi estoy lista, deberías de pasarme la armadura y las botas" le dije, la pelirosa se levantó de la cama tomó las botas fue por la armadura y cuando la levanto dijo; "como es posible que vayas a ponerte esto todos los días?, esta muy pesada", solo sonreí y le dije; "y no lo has probado con espada y con el casco". Por fin llegó la pelirosa a la puerta del closet, me dio la armadura y las botas, las tome y primero me puse las botas después de ellas y había llegado el momento de la armadura, que no estaba tan pesada como Daisy decía, y aun con la poca luz que entraba en el closet se podía observar como brillaba, así que la tome y me la puse.

Había un espejo en la puerta del closet y me puse a observar el vestido, era de un color verde claro, el cinturón y algunos estampados que eran de un color verde más oscuro, agregando a eso la armadura hacía que se viera mejor. después de un rato de observarme pregunte a la pelirosa; "¿Cómo me veo?", la pelirosa que me observaba algo impresionada me dijo; "te ves lindísima, es más creo que ya te ves mejor que la chica de hace rato", después de decir eso Daisy puso una cara como de que algo se le olvidaba, después de eso tronó los dedos y dijo; "este, casi se me olvidaba", de una bolsa que siempre cargaba atada a su cintura sacó unos guantes de un color café oscuro que tenían unas placas de acero en la parte de arriba, se acercó a mi y me dijo; "antes de salir a Morroc, me dijo tu papa que si te veía con la armadura puesta te los diera y que te dijera que esta muy orgulloso de ti", solo sentí como casi se escapaba una lágrima, tome los guantes y me los puse, camine hacía la espada que me había regalado el papa de Silver y la amarre a mi cintura, voltee a ver a la pelirosa y le dije con emoción; "como me gustaría que estuvieran aquí para verme" y la pelirosa me contesto; "cuando quieras puedes ir a visitarlos", solo le sonreí y ella prosiguió; "es que lo dijiste como si estuvieran muertos", le sonreí y le dije; "bien salgamos, tenemos que ir con tu hermano".

Al fin habíamos llegado hacía la Zona comercial, fue un recorrido muy desesperante, ya que algunos tipos nos gritaban cosas los malditos pervertidos. De repente después de tanto buscar Daisy fijó su mirada y salió corriendo mientras gritaba; "¡Hermanito!", yo solo la seguí caminado, Daisy abrazo a su hermano que estaba dormido sentado en el suelo y este se levanto de golpe y digo algo adormecido "que piensas Daisy?", la pelirosa lo apretó más y le dijo "que te quiero mucho, mucho ,mucho", el chico levantó la mirada y la clavó en mí, me observó un estante y me dijo; "te ves muy bien, lastima que tengas corazón de monstruo", solo le sonreí y le pregunté; "¿Cómo han ido las ventas?", Silke bostezo y dijo; "pues lo único que e vendido fueron unas dead branch, y creo que salieron poporings, debieron ver la golpiza que le pusieron a esos novice's", apenas le iba a preguntar, que si no tenia mas dead branch cuando escuche un grito muy fuerte que se acercaba a mi y decía; "Botellas lleve sus botellas, sirven para todo, botellas!", Silke se quitó a Daisy que todavía lo abrazaba, se puso de pie y apunto a la voz que estaba a mis espaldas gritando "TU!", voltee a ver hacia donde apuntaba Silke.

Al ver ese traje era fácil saber que era un Wizard con su bata negra y detalles en color verde algo chillantes, el muchacho tenía pelo corto y muy despeinado de un color verde chillante que combinaba con su traje, y estaba observando a Silke, así que rápidamente pregunte a Silke; "el que?", sin quitarle la mirada de encima me dijo; "el es un maldito cerdo", el Wizard nos observó y nos pregunto; "me van a comprar botellas?", Silke con cara de odio sacó su hacha y le dijo a el Wizard; "págame!", el wizard sacó, su bastón y dijo un secante; "no", se quedaron viendo unos instantes mientras yo y Daisy los veíamos algo confundidas, de repente así de la nada los dos se soltaron riendo mientras decían; "salio como en los viejos tiempos", voltee a ver a Silke y me le lance a golpes, muy enojada mientras lo golpeaba le decía; "me preocupe mucho idiota".

Después de un rato de pegarle me aburrí. Silke se puso de pie se sacudió la ropa algo adolorido y nos dijo a mi y a Daisy; "miren el es un amigo de hace mucho, se llama Marijuano Droguiño", el Wizard nos observó y nos dijo; "para servirles y venderles botellas", después de eso Silke apunto a Daisy y dijo; "ella es mi hermana Daisy, creo que la recuerdas" después de eso me apunto a mi y dijo; "ella es una amiga de mi hermana, quizás el nombre te suene, se llama Hellie Gospell", el wizard me observo unos instantes y dijo; bien pondré mi puesto de botellas aquí para platicar con ustedes.

Ese chico era muy entretenido, decía cosas muy divertidas, lo raro es que casi siempre las decía después de fumar de esa pipa rara que traía. Después de un rato de platica se acercaron unos tipos, y uno de ellos dijo; "creo que es ella, la reconozco por su amiguita y el muchacho de la gorra", la voz se me hiso algo conocida así que voltee a ver, no pude creer lo que vi, eran Zarek y su amigo el Merchant apestoso pero estaban acompañados de un chico de pelo rubio largo y muy descuidado que por sus ropas de color blancas con azul pastel parecía un Star Gladiator, les sonreí y les dije; "a que todavía no se la creen". Y en eso Silke y yo nos soltamos a carcajadas, mientras reíamos Silke decía; "de seguro, jajaja, vienen, jaja, por la revancha", esto hiso que nos riéramos más. En eso escuche que algo había sido golpeado, voltee a ver y el Star Gladiator habia destrozado el carrito de Marijuano de una patada, me callé de golpe y el chico hablo; "me llamo Reisar, y vengo a recuperar mi carrito", apenas iba a decir algo cuando Marijuano me interrumpió, muy calmado para alguien que habia perdido la venta de el día; "si esta bien, pero si pierdes nos entregas tu casa", Reisar tiro un leve chiflido y dijo; "¿y que pasa si gano?", Marijuano se quedó callado unos instantes, se metió la mano a la bolsa sacó su pipa, le dio un leve toque y dijo; "si ganas te llevas a las chicas y también mi pipa", Daisy y yo nos quedamos impresionadas viendo a Marijuano, el rubio solo contesto con una sonrisa y dijo a Zarek y a el apestoso; "sirvientes" después de eso, me clavó la mirada y me dijo; "ponte de pie que va a ser rápido", me puse de pie y dije ; "rápido si, no creo que aguantes mucho".

El chico se enojó y salió corriendo hacia mi así que rápidamente me puse en guardia, cuando estaba cerca de mi tiro una patada con giro hacia mi cara que logré esquivar haciendo la cabeza hacia atrás, después de eso el muchacho con la misma fuerza del giro me pateó en el estomago con su otra pierna y esta sí logró impactar así que caí de sentón en el suelo, me tome el cabello "muy bien tu lo quisiste" dije y me hice una trenza y me volví a levantar, pero ahora yo me dirigí corriendo hacia el rubio, cuando lo tuve cerca me intentó tirar una patada a las piernas pero logre brincarlo, cuando caí y lo tenia de frente así que me intento dar un golpe volado a la cara que gracias a mi estatura, algo baja para el, logre esquivar agachándome y una vez ahí le di un golpe con el codo en el estomago y cuando se hacia para atrás logré darle una patada de frente que hiso que ahora él cayera al suelo, Reisar me observó y dijo; "vaya, vaya, creí que sería más fácil" se puso de pie y continuó.

"Muy bien aquí voy" se dirigió hacia mi corriendo de nuevo así que me prepare para recibirlo, primero intentó patearme en la cara con una patada voladora que logré esquivar, intente darle un golpe directo que bloqueó con su mano después de eso me tiró una patada de lado hacia las costillas que logre bloquear atrapandola, pero tomo mis manos como impulso para darse una mortal hacia atrás y golpearme en la quijada, fue solo un roce, pero logro abrirme una pequeña herida en un labio, sentí como empezó a brotar sangre así que camine un poco hacia atrás y me limpié la sangre con la mano mientras pensaba;" maldita sea casi llegaba a las 100" y logre observar que el tipo hiso una burla, así que me acerque lentamente a él, en eso solo escuche el grito de Daisy que decía; "pobre muchacho".

Realmente no se esperaba lo que le iba a hacer, otra vez me intentó tirar una patada pero ahora solo la desvié con una mano, Reisar se hiso un poco hacia atrás de un brinco y se me lanzo con una patada de frente que volví a desviar pero ahora por la fuerza que llevaba llego a mi lado, lo tome del cuello de la camisa y lo lance hacia atrás, ahí le di un rodillazo en el estomago que lo impactó en seco, después de eso lo golpee en la cara, el tipo se fue para atrás e intentó defenderse con una patada a las piernas que me dio pero no paso nada ya que era tan grande mi enojo que ni sentí, así que lo golpee en la boca del estomago. Cabeceo un poco y le di golpes alternados en la cabeza y el estomago que recibía sin defenderse, después de un rato de castigo intento darme una patada en el estomago de frente, pero esa la deje pasar y después lo tome de la rodilla y lo jale hacia mi. Tenía su cara un poco arriba de mi cabeza y pude sentir su respiración que era agitada y se sentía llena de nervios y miedo, le solté la rodilla lo lance un poco hacia atrás corrí hacia él y con el impulso le di un golpe en la quijada tan fuerte que lo levante del piso y después de eso cayó tan duro como una tabla, pero el chico seguía consciente y pude ver que me veía con mucho temor, de repente sentí como Marijuano paso a un lado mió tranquilamente se ponía enseguida de Reisar y le dijo; "¿dónde están las llaves?".

Nos dirigimos hacia nuestra nueva casa, después de la golpiza que le puse a al Reisar sus amiguitos nos arrojaron las llaves y salieron corriendo con el rubio en brazos, yo iba muy alegre no todos los días te ganas una casa, pero sentía que Silke y Daisy me observaban mucho. Después de un rato de caminar hacia la zona residencial de Prontera, Daisy rompió el silencio diciendo algo nerviosa; " Hellie, déjame decirte que, en ocasiones como esa, me das algo de miedo", voltee a ver a la pelirosa y le dije; "en serio?", Silke solo nos observó a las dos y dijo "Hellie espero que no me golpees verdad, pero estas peor que antes", me puse seria y le pregunte a el moreno; "¿Por qué dices eso?", Silke se coloco atrás de Daisy como para sentirse más protegido y empezó a decir; "cada vez que peleas usas golpes mas duros, ya no das piedad ademas de eso parece que disfrutas pelear", le clavé la mirada a ese chico algo enfurecida pero en eso se escucho la voz de Marijuano; "eres totalmente diferente a Erza, ella al pelear desprende cierta gracia en sus movimientos, tu solamente golpeas hasta que ya no tienes a que darle", me enoje un poco, no me gusta que me comparen con Erza, clave mi mirada en Marijuano y le dije; "no aprendimos a pelear en donde mismo", si habia escuchado a papa diciendo, que Erza era fina para pelear era como un cisne tenía elegancia y gracia, podía arrancarle el brazo a alguien, clavarselo en el pecho y se veria bien, en cambio yo era como un toro. "a ti quien te enseño a pelear?, si no es mucha molestia", preguntó el peliverde, a lo que conteste cortante "Ettenberg".

Seguimos caminando, ellos iban bromeando pero yo estaba totalmente en silencio, me da mucho coraje que me comparen con Erza, se que ella es mejor que yo, Lord knight a los 18 años y todavía estaba entre las mejores de Rune Midgard y yo a mis 17 apenas acababa de ser Knight. En eso dijo Marijuano; "aquí es número la numero 46, sin pensarlo nos dirijimos corriendo.

Abrimos la puerta lanzamos las maletas al piso y nos pusimos a observar los interiores, no era la gran cosa pero con unos cuantos muebles se veria mejor, el Blacksmith grito; "wow tiene, tres habitaciones, dos baños, cocina sala. Viviremos cómodos, claro si solo somos nosotros cuatro". "Solo tenemos que hacer que Hellie gane más apuestas para poder amueblarla bien" dijo Daisy, los cuatro reímos mientras decidiamos dónde iríamos a dormir.


End file.
